The Princess of Middle Earth Discontinued
by Guardian Knight of Saturn
Summary: [M]Sorry people, but I will no longer write more on this one. I am going to write something else Instead that has a better plot to it. I must admit that I didn't have the spirit with me in writing this one.
1. Chapter 1 Betrayed

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and DIC. The lord of the rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and © 2001 New line Cinema. All rights Reserved. 

Since English is not my native language, please do not flame me for spelling errors there might be.                                                                      

--------Story information's---------                                                                              

Authors name: Uranus knight

Story type: 

---------Authors Note-------------                                                                              

----------------------------------

The Princess of Middle Earth

By 

Uranus Knight

Chapter 1 

Betrayed

Serena looked herself in the mirror. She had just cut her hair down to about 15 cm below her shoulders, putting it in a ponytail instead of two pigtails. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes once more, as she packed all the clothes she wanted to take with her, while thinking 12 hours back. 

Flash back:

There had been another attack by the dead moon circus. The scouts had been down in the park and the attack had taken them by surprise. They had called Serena, telling her to get down to the park quickly. 

She looked at all of them with sad eyes. The 8 scouts, Tuxedo mask and the two cats looked at her with disgust. 

"Why did destiny have to give us with her as leader?" Sailor Venus exclaimed. Everyone turned to Pluto. "Don't ask me why. But maybe I can fix it..." Her voice trailed of.

"You are so dumb, Serena!!" Darien yelled angrily. "Our daughter could have been killed, and what do you do? You sit around playing computer games." 

"I can believe that we have a leader as clumsy and stupid as you." Sailor Jupiter said.

"How you managed to defeat the dark kingdom is a mystery." Luna said. Diana nodded. She was surprised to see that her future queen was such a baby. 

"Next time there is am attack, DON'T BOTHER TO SHOW UP AT ALL!" sailor Uranus yelled at her, gritting her teeth's. 

"Guys I said that I was sorry…" Sailor moon started, but was cut off by Mercury, "Save your breath, we don't want to hear your lame excuses anymore. You are, or should I say were the leader of this team and you don't behave that way. You can't even spell you're own name right, let alone rule a kingdom. We don't want you as leader anymore." The other's nodded.

Serena gasped, "What are you saying?" 

 "What happened to you, princesses?" Neptune said mockingly, "Back on the moon you where smart and strong." 

"We are saying that we want a new leader. A leader that isn't clumsy. But is on time and takes part in the fights!" Mars yelled.

Serena looked at them with anger burning in her eyes. The other where shocked at how quickly she regained her composure. 

"Is that how all of you feel?" they remained silent, "What I thought." Serena said and tore her brooch of, causing her to de-transform immediately. She tossed it at Mars. 

"Here, now you can get to play miss scout leader. I am trough with you guys. I am through with listening to your crap about how I am supposed to be and act. I am the moon princess, and as such I can do how I please. I don't have guardians to tell me what to do or how act and eat or anything else for that matter. I have guardians in order to protect me, not being my nanny. I hope that you are happy now, Goodbye!!" She turned on her heals and began to walk away. The others just looked after her, already regretting what they has said and done. Tears were beginning to form in Darien's eyes as he watched the fading shadow of Serena in the horizon. 

End Flash back: 

She took a piece of paper and sat down to write a good-bye letter to the scouts and Darien. And to explain to them why she didn't show up at the battle, not that she wanted to was any time doing so.

The Letter:

'Dear' scouts and Darien. By the time you read this, I'll be home where I belong. I want you to know that you have really hurt me by your actions last night, and that you have destroyed the future for good. I find it rather ironic that we have been fighting all these enemies who are trying to over run the earth, only to see you destroy everything. My reason for being later is that I ran into another youma. I don't believe nor expect you to believe me, but should you ever learn of the truth from a third person, you will know that I am speaking the truth. Darien, they that love knows no bounds. But in this case I think it would be appropriate to say that this is one love that is surrounded by bounds and mistrust, your mistrust to me, which I can and will not be a part of, no matter how much I love you. You have all gotten what you wished for, my resignation as leader of the scout team. I am not angry, just hurt. Hurt beyond repair. I might return someday in the future, but that would only be to see how my family is doing, certainly not for your sake.

Sincerely, 

Princess Selena 

Serena put the letter in an envelope. When she walked past the door to Rini's bed room, she snuck in and placed the letter on Rini's night table. She looked one more time at her future daughter before exiting the room. Picking up her suit cases, she left the house, carefully not wanting to wake up the others. She gave a small sigh, and headed towards the park.

~

When Serena got to the park she looked around, making sure that no one saw her. She then wielded the silver crystal to appear. 

"Please take me back to my home, Silver Crystal." She said. The crystal started to pulsate, bathing everything in its silver light. And then a huge light beam shot to the heavens. When the light faded, Serena was gone. Everything was quite and black once more. 

*****************

So how did I do? Not to bad I hope. I won't write more unless you guys reviews. I don't want to write something that no one reads. R n R.


	2. Authors Note, please Read

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and DIC. The lord of the rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and © 2001 New line Cinema. All rights Reserved. 

Since English is not my native language, please do not flame me for spelling errors there might be.                                                                      

--------Story information's---------                                                                              

Authors name: Uranus knight

Story type: 

---------Authors Note-------------                                                                              

----------------------------------

The Princess of Middle Earth

By 

Uranus Knight

Authors Note, please Read

Hopefully, I have corrected all the misused and misspelled words and sentences that Winterfox and AJ Burress-Crowell (I don't haul off on people because of a story.^_^) pointed out. Thanks for doing so, but I can do well with out the sarcasm since I think it's being childish and unserious. I have been reviewed for not making a pre story first. I haven't written about how Serena is connected to Middle-Earth yet, because I don't want to give away too much to fast. It will come, so don't worry. I would think it odd as well. Just to show you what I natively speak and write: "Bare for at hvise Jer hvad jeg rigtigt taler, og skriver." As you can see, there is some difference between Danish and English. 

This is a Fan fiction, meaning that you don't have to follow the given time line from whatever it is you write a story about. I have paired Darien and Mina for a change. Not that I don't like Darien/Rei parings, but to make something else besides the usual pairings. No one said anything about pairing, Ami/Greg, Mina/Andrew, Lita/Chad and Rei/???  So it's only an assumption that I will pair them. I have seen many good SM/lord of the rings fics, and none of them follows the time lines at all. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Inn of the pracing pony

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and DIC. The lord of the rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and © 2001 New line Cinema. All rights Reserved. 

Since English is not my native language, please do not flame me for spelling errors there might be.                                                                      

--------Story information's---------                                                                              

Authors name: Uranus knight

Story type: SM/LotR Crossover 

---------Authors Note-------------

Thanks for all the suggestions and reviews. Makes me really happy, and wanting to write more. I have made a changed in chapter one, since I could connect anything with it ^_^. It concerns Serena's (She had just cut her hair down to about 15 cm below her shoulders, putting it in a ponytail instead of two pigtails.) and Hotaru's age. She is 10 years old. And the last thing, the letter is just signed Princess Selena. Sorry for giving too much away, minna-san.

I have decided to write as close to the books as possibly, with SM stuff of course. You guys are MORE then welcome to give me idea for twists ect. I have one in mind (Making the Nazgülz semi-good, but I am not sure how It will fit in and if it will at all.  

----------------------------------

The Princess of Middle Earth

By 

Uranus Knight

Chapter 2 

The Inn of the Prancing pony

Middle Earth:

It was dark when Serena, now dresses in a long white gown and a silk cape with a hood to cover her, a sword hanging loosely on her left side, arrived at her destination. But the silver crystal hadn't sent her where she had wanted to go. True she was on middle earth, but certainly not in Gondor, that much she remembered. She held the silver crystal into the air, and used its light to see where she really was. Serena gasped. She was standing in the middle of 'the old forest' near the village Buckland. This wasn't long way from village of Bree and the in of Prancing Pony. She began to walk, searching for a road to follow. Luckily, she didn't have to search for long, and started to follow it. After a while of walking she came to a wooden gate, with a sign above it that said Bree. She knocked on the door, and it didn't take long before someone answered. 

"What do you want?" A grumpy old man's voice said, and a hatch on the gate was opened. 

"I wish to stay at the 'Inn of the Prancing Pony'. My business is my own." Serena replied. The Man closed the hatch and opened the gate to let Serena in.

"I am sorry, young lady. But it's my job to ask such questions after dark." Serena smiled kindly at the elderly man, who looked at her in shock as if he recognised her from somewhere. Serena walked through the mud on the street until she reached the Inn. Opening the door, she was greeted with laughter, smoke and the scent of food being cooked. She took a deep breath and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She walked to the desk to order something to eat, drink and a room for the night.

"Good evening, young lady. What can I do for?" The landlord asked, as Serene walked up to the desk.

"A nice warm meal, something to drink and a room for the night, would be good." Serena replied.

"Certainly, miss...?" 

"Serena. Serena Shack." She said, lying about the last name. The landlord nodded and went to get Serena something to eat. She sat down in a corner, holding her hands over a candle light. And elderly woman came over to her with a mug, filth wipth bear. 

"Thank you." Serena said and took the mug. 

~

Mordor: 

It was a barren wasteland riddle with fires, ash and dust. Naked trees stood lonely on the sloops of Mount doom, while black clouds hang over the mountains. Lava rivers and tar pits filth the air with a scent of gas and something that smelled like burned flesh. Loud screams could be heard from the castle Bara-Dûr, home of the Dark lord Sauron. The screams came from the creature, Gollum. The forces of Mordor had been hunting for him for quite sometime now and had finally found him. They had been torturing him for hours, trying to get him to say where the Master Ring was. So fare they had only managed to get two words from him, besides blabber and screams, "Shire and Baggins". Almost immediately afterwards, 'the 9' left Minas Morgul, screaming piercing screams as the road out, a few hours later the crossed the river Isen. It was on mid summers eve. 

~

Serena had just finished her meal and was now listening to a man, telling a story to some children. She smiled at the way the man was telling the story. He made it sound exciting and mysterious. She thought back to her childhood where her mother, Queen Marissa, had told her stories about the elves. "They are the most beautiful beings that exists", she had said. Serena smiled, turning to see the landlord talking to 4 short people, dressed in pants that stopped just above their knees, a shirt and a cape with a hood to hold off the rain. They had no shoes on at all. Serena recognised what they were, Hobbits. 

"Good evening, young masters. If you are seeking for accommodations, we have some nice cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available, Mister...?" The landlord said.

"Underhill, my name is Underhill." The hobbit replied. 

"Underhill, yes." The landlord responded, not really convinced.

"We are friends of Gandalf the grey. Could you tell him that we have arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf. Oh yes... I remember. Elderly chap, with a grey beard and a pointy hat. No, I am sorry. But I haven't seen him for six months." The landlord replied. 

"Come on, Frodo." Pippin said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

*Gandalf the grey* Serena mumbled to herself, smiling. She had been listening to the convocation, as closely as she could. *These Hobbits might help me find Gandalf, so I can't get home.* She got up and walked over to the table were the hobbits was sitting.

"Excuse me." Serena said. "Sorry for intruding, but I couldn't help over hearing that you said you were looking for Gandalf the Grey. Do you happened to know were I might find him?"

"Sorry, we don't. He told us to meet him here, and as you can see, he hasn't showed." The hobbit, Sam, said.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. I am an old friend of Gandalf." Serena said.

"Really? Were do you know him from?" Frodo, another one of the hobbits, asked. 

"I was born in the white city." Serena said, smiling. 

"In the kingdom of Gondor?" Merry, who was also a hobbit, asked.

"Yes." Serena said.

"Frodo, That fellow has been done nothing but staring at us ever since we arrived." Sam said. 

"I wonder who he is." Frodo said, as the landlord walked by, "Excuse me?" 

"Yes." The landlord said.

"The man in the corner... who is he?" Frodo asked. The landlord had a disturbed look on his face as he replied, "I don't know his name, but he's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folks, who wander around in the wilds. It's best to stay away from them. Around here goes under the name of Strider." 

"Strider." Frodo mumbled, fiddling with the 'his' ring with his eyes closed. Serena looked at him strangely. Almost as if she could sense the power emanating from the One Ring, that Frodo carried. Frodo could vaguely hear the many conversations that surrounded him. But on brought him out of the hold the ring was having on him. 

Pippin was at the desk, ordering his pint and answering a question from one of the other guests. "Baggins? Sure I know Baggins. Frodo Baggins. He's over there." He said, pointing in Frodo's direction. 

Serena looked at Frodo in shock. Frodo got up and went up to pippin. 

"Pippin!" Frodo said, trying to pull Pippin away from the desk before he said more.

"Steady on, Frodo." Pippin said as Frodo fell backwards, loosing the ring in the air.  When he hit the floor, still focusing on the ring, it accidentally slipped on his finger once more, causing him disappear entirely.

~

Elsewhere... They stopped abruptly turning to look backwards they way they had just come. They could feel the power of the One Ring, more then even. Someone had put it on, trying to wield its great power. Screaming, they sat in full gallop. Riding at a breath taking temper back the way they came. They had found the ring.

~

Frodo was standing in a void. Everything around him was like shadows, elusive and unclear. A fell voice was calling to him. A huge eye, lid less and surrounded in flames appeared stating at him. "I see you. You can not hide. The is no other life, only death." The voice said to him. Frodo quickly pulled the ring of. He was back in the Inn. 

~

People were talking again as is nothing had happened. He let out a sigh and put the ring back in his pocked. He gave a start when someone roughly pulled him off the floor. 

"You bring far too much attention to yourself 'Mister Underhill'."

**********************

MUHAHAHAHAHA. The Master of cliff-hangers strikes back ^_^. I hope you liked this second chapter. Update will be soon! 

Count down to 'The lord of the Rings – The Two Towers' 4 day, 7 hours and 17 minutes XD


	4. Chapter 3 Sorrow

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and DIC. The lord of the rings belongs to JRR Tolkien and © 2001 New line Cinema. All rights Reserved. 

Since English is not my native language, please do not flame me for spelling errors there might be.                                                                      

--------Story information's---------                                                                              

Authors name: Uranus knight

Story type: 

---------Authors Note-------------                                                                              

----------------------------------

The Princess of Middle Earth

By 

Uranus Knight

Chapter 3 

Sorrow

Tokyo:

Back in Tokyo, the scouts, cats and Darien was totally unaware of the dangerous land their princess was in. Last nights argument was almost forgotten, and Mina had been chosen as the new leader of the scout team. None of them really cared about Serena at the moment. They all though she as being irresponsible and not fitted to be their leader. Let alone a ruler of a kingdom. But for Serena it hadn't just been the fight with the scouts that had made her want to go back home. Darien had been cheating on her. Not with Rei as she first though, but with Mina. Serena had been shocked and hurt when Artemis had told her of Darien and Mina relationship. After that, a series of events had happened, events that had been an important part of her decision to leave Tokyo. The scouts had begun to yell at her more then usually, even the outer scouts. Darien didn't want to spent time with her and had broken up with her a few days ago. She hadn't been shocked and had, much to his and the scout's surprise, smiled at him, telling him that she hoped that he would be happy now, for this was the last time she would allow her heart to trust him ever again. Darien had been angry and told her to get the hell out of his apartment. Serena had gladly done so. 

~

Rei had been sitting in front of the great fire meditating, when the she felt the power of the silver crystal being released down in the park. Only dressed in her temple ropes and slippers, she had run down to the park to see what was going on. She was confused because she and the scouts had opened the moon locket earlier and had seen the locked inside. So how was this possible? 

Upon reaching the park, she saw the last of the silver light fade. Rei blinked a few time. She could feel an enormous amount of power coming from the glowing circle on the ground in front of her. She pulled out her communicator and pressed the 'call all' button.

~

The outer scouts were sitting in their living room, drinking coffee and tea while watching a movie. Serena was the last person on their minds at the moment. 

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." It said as their communicators went off. 

"It's Rei. Get to the centre of the park right now, something really strange if going on here."

"We are on our way." Michiru said. 

~

Rini had woken up at the sound of her communicator, and heard Rei telling her to come down to the park immediately. When she had closed her communicator and got up to get dressed, she had found Serena's goodbye letter. She has quickly run out of her room, praying that this was just on of Serena's bad jokes. It was not a joke. Serena's room was a total mess and clothes were lying all over the floor, a long with a two towels. Rini collapsed on the floor, crying. Her mother had left her and she was a part of it. Rini felt miserable as she opened the letter and began to read it. 

Finishing reading the letter, Rini was crying silently. Returning to her own room, she quickly threw on some clothes and headed towards the park

~

Down in the park, the scouts was talking about what the circle and markings of the ground could mean. Ami was typing on her computer and Michiru had pulled her mirror out, asking it about the circle. 

"I wonder it mean?" Rei said. "I have never seen anything like this before."

The circle was made of water. But the water was moving, like in a river. And if you looked close enough, you could see your own mirror image in it. The texture was made of very fine crystal dust, and glimmered in the moonlight, making it look a lot clearer then with out it. Haruka had tried to hold the light of her flashlight on it to see it more clearly, but with out luck.

"Has anyone seen Rini?" Darien asked.

"No." Mina said, snuggling closer to him. "Does it really matter anyway?" Darien looked at her.

"GUYS!!" Rini yelled as she came up to them. She had been running the whole way, and was breathing heavily. 

"What's wrong, Small lady?" Setsuna asked the little girl, taking her in her arms. "Why are you crying? Has something happened?" 

Rini nodded, "Oh Puu, It's awful. MOMMY IS GONE!!" Rini sobered.

"The elderly scout paled visibly. "Rini... What do you mean she is gone?" 

Rini, now having the full attention of the scouts, handed Serena's goodbye letter to Setsuna, who took it and began to read it. 

The Letter:

"'Dear' scouts and Darien. By the time you read this, I'll be back home were I belong. I want you to know that you have really hurt me by your actions last night, and that you have destroyed the future for good. I find it rather ironic that we have been fighting all these enemies who are trying to over run the earth, only to see you destroy everything. My reason for being later is that I ran into another youma. I don't believe nor expect you to believe me, but should you ever learn of the truth from a third person, you will know that I am speaking the truth. Darien, they that love knows no bounds. But in this case I think it would be appropriate to say that this is one love that is surrounded by bounds and mistrust, your mistrust to me, which I can and will not be a part of, no matter how much I love you. You have all gotten what you wished for, my resignation as leader of the scout team. I am not angry, just hurt. Hurt beyond repair. I might return someday in the future, but that would only be to see how my family is doing, certainly not for your sake.

Sincerely, 

Princess Selena." Setsuna read. 

"Princess Selena!?!?" Darien said exclaimed confused.

"I thought she was Princess Serenity?" Haruka said equally confused.

"Something very strange is going on here." Michiru said. 

"Not to sound mean or anything, guys. But why worry about her?" Mina asked 

"How can you say that, Mina?" Rini asked, breaking into uncontrollable sobs. She did not know about Darien and Mina's relationship. "She is still my mother and the future queen." 

Haruka went to hug her.

"What I would like to know is WHY the princess left in the first place?" Artemis asked eyeing the others. They all looked down in shame save for Hotaru, who didn't know what was going on either.

"We… we kicked her out of the team." Haruka said in a whisper, hoping that he Artemis didn't hear her. 

"WHAT!?!" Artemis yelled. The others cringed. "What in gods name were you thinking? She is the moon princess, not some common girl who you can talk to and do with as you please. Knowing her and her family from the moon, I seriously doubt that she will ever forgive you for what you have done." 

"NOOO!" The others said gasping, save for Darien and Mina who looked as if they couldn't care less.  

"She must, the future depends on it." Rei said.

"But what do we do? We need her. She is our princess and leader. Not to mention that she is the only one who can destroy the enemy." Lita said. 

"Ami see if you can find anything on your computer. Michiru, use your mirror to find out were princess 'Selena' has. Rei, ask the fire if it know where she might have gone." 

"What about you?" Haruka asked.

"I'll go to the time gates." Setsuna said, pulling out her wand. "Pluto planet power!" She said, transforming. In a blur she was gone.

~

The time gates:

Sailor Pluto stood in front of the time gates, looking back over the last few weeks, starting with the day the Dead moon circus appeared. All, the verbal fights between Serena and the scouts had started shortly afterwards, almost as if the dead moon had something to do with it. Her tears started to turn moist as she the day Artemis told her about Darien and Mina's relation ship. She had been crying heart wrenching sobs of pain. Hurt beyond on repair. The images changed to the battle earlier. A battle Setsuna knew that she would regret for the rest of her life... She saw why Serena had been late to the battle. She had met up with another youma, who had attacked her. Pluto stared in horror as the youma's claws run down on Serena's back, causing blood to sting her back. She could see the pain shoot trough her princess as she tried to get up. *Please make it stoop!!!* Pluto's mind cried. She tore her eyes away from the time mirror and closed them. 

"Please forgive me, princess, I didn't not mean what I said and did. Please forgive me!!" she cried falling to the ground, hugging her knees to herself.

~

Back at the temple, Rei was sitting in front of the great fire meditating, while Michiru and Ami was using their computer and mirror trying to locate Serena. Ami had tried Tokyo airport to find out if Serena had gone to another country, but had come up empty handed. Michiru couldn't find much either. She could only see the previous battle and see why Serena had been late. She started to cry silently as she saw the battle Serena was, causing her delay. Ami noticed her tears and went to hug her.

"Don't worry Michiru. We'll find her and she will forgive us, I am sure of it." Ami said.

Michiru said nothing. She merely turned the mirror for Ami to see. Ami gasped as the youmas claw's cut trough Serena's back.

"Oh, Serena. Why didn't you just tell us?" Ami cried. 

~

The time gates:

Pluto's sobering was slowly coming to an end. The images in the mirror had now changed to when Serena was leaving. Pluto could see Serena go into the park, right to the place where she and the others had seen the circle earlier tonight. 

"Please take me back to my home, Silver Crystal." Pluto heard Serena say. The circle appeared on the ground under Serena and the beam of light shot to the heaven. A few seconds later, Serena was gone. 

"But where have you gone!?" Pluto said in frustration.

~

Rei, however, was having more luck then Setsuna in finding Serena. But she also found something and much, much worse. Something that made a shiver go down her spin. A huge red eye with a black iris, lid less and covered in flames, gazed at her. Haruka, Michiru and Ami, who now stood behind her, felt their knees go weak at the sight. It was as if the eye stole all hope, love, and everything that they believed in, turning it nothingness. Rei felt probably the strongest evil she had ever felt emanating from the eye. She felt weak. Like all her powers as a scout had been sucked out of her. The fire image changed, showing a huge city with long towers and a wide back around it. The images changed again, and this time Rei gasped. She saw a girl with long blond hair, nicely done in a pony tail, dressed in armour, fighting the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. 

A man walked up to her, "I love you, princess Selena." 

"And I love you, my handsome prince of middle earth." The girl replied, as they fell into a kiss. Rei was pulled out of her fire reading by a shriek that came from the three girls behind her. 

"She... she kissed someone else, besides Darien." Michiru exclaimed shocked. 

Ami and Haruka blinked a few times. They looked at each other and then back at Rei, who was equally shocked. 

~

Middle Earth,  
The Inn of the prancing pony:

Frodo was being pulled up the stairs, and pushed roughly inside room. Serena had noticed it and had got up to follow them, at a secure distance to see what was going on. 

"What do you want?" Frodo asked as the man closed the door behind them

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." The man said.

"I carry nothing. Frodo replied.

"Indeed." The man retorted sarcastically. "I can avoid been seen, but to disappear entirely... that is very rare gift." 

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"Are you frightened?" 

"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you." The man replied. He turned around, drawing his sword as the door opened, only to stand face to face with...

********************


End file.
